


Veneration

by MarginalMadness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, D/s tones, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Humour, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Teasing, public worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: As Yuuri and Victor's relationship grows, Yuuri lets Victor see his true Eros...Victor realises he had no idea what he was unleashing, but he can't find it in himself to regret a single thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I really have no explanation, except I saw a post on tumblr saying how half of episode 8 was Victor and Yuuri participating in some sort of secret, public, sex game, and the other half being Yurio's gay dads and felt inspired and it took on a life of it's own. Ignores the events at the end of episode 8, mostly for the sake of porn, but seriously. Fuck that ending. Also I am impatient and wanted to get this up on the 29/11 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI!) so it has not been beta'd and I googled the Russian in here, so feel free to correct THAT

* * *

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand tight as they entered the lift and made their way slowly down to the foyer, his thumb tracing over familiar knuckles. “Now we’re in Russia, we’re going to have to be careful with the public displays of affection.” Victor said softly, a note of sadness creeping into his tone.

“I know.” Yuuri glanced up out of the corner of his eye, giving Victor a small smile, and hip checking him.

Victor frowned staring hard at the floor. “I just don’t want you to think I’m ashamed or, want to hide you, or-” Yuuri turned on him, pulling him round, fingers seeking out the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

“Victor, I _know_. You could never, make me feel that way.” Yuuri pulled the taller man’s down until they were forehead to forehead. “Don’t worry about it.” Victor let out a shaky breath and wrapped an arm around Yuuri pulling him closer, bring his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “And besides, after China, I’m pretty sure you’ve reached peak PDA, anything after that would just be a disappointment.” Yuuri smiled teasingly.

Victor’s eyebrows shot up, before lowering, his eyes glittering dangerously, which sent a thrill of anticipation through Yuuri. “Is that a challenge?” His voice was low and husky, travelling straight to Yuuri’s groin.

“I’d say yes,” Yuuri started, licking his lips, and they were close enough that the tip of his tongue brushed Victor’s upper lip. “But you’ve already limited public displays of affection, and anything less than you worshipping at my feet isn’t going to cut it.”

Victor smirked and stepped away as the elevator dinged for their floor and the doors opened, leaving Yuuri trembling all over.

* * *

Yuuri booted up during the Czech skater, Emil Nekola’s routine, preparing at the edge of the rink, for his performance; this was the calmest he’d ever felt before a competition. He smiled, the necessary touches, affirmations between him and Victor were no longer needed, just having Victor close to him, believing in him was enough. He glanced over at his coach and his heart stuttered, his smile faltering. Victor was watching him carefully, like a predator watching it’s prey, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth which was only noticeable if you knew Victor as well as Yuuri knew Victor. Yuuri still has bite marks from the last time Victor smirked at him like that.

He was so screwed.

“Yuuri, it seems your boot isn’t secure.” Victor moved into his space, unnecessarily close into his space. He placed Yuuri’s water bottle by his arm, leaning over him, turning his head just subtly enough to graze Yuuri’s ear with his nose, inhaling and making an almost imperceptible pleased rumble in the back of his throat. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as he steels himself against the wave of arousal that washed over him and he opened them to find Victor before him, on bended knee, retying his lace. With that task done Victor’s eyes travelled upwards to Yuuri’s face, eyes full of intent, and Yuuri stared back as he remembered their earlier conversation, and felt a warm gloved hand caress his calf.

Damn.

He extended a hand, granting Victor permission to rise, and Victor took it, rising gracefully to his feet, head still slightly inclined. If they’re going to play this game, he’s damn well not going to lose. The crowd started cheering as Nekola finished his routine and Yuuri used it as a guise to pull Victor closer.

“If you’re going to worship at my feet like I’m some sort of God, it might go to my head.” Yuuri whispered, allowing his breath to ghost over Victor’s neck.

“Let it.” Victor replied with a small chuckle. “You deserve nothing less.” Warmth spread through Yuuri, and for the first time he just wanted to get out onto the ice and get his performance over with not because he was nervous but so they could get back to the hotel and get around to that worshipping thing.

He doesn’t remember Crispino’s routine at all, he was too wired by simply standing close to Victor, letting it fuel the eros needed for his routine, when suddenly he was stepping onto the ice. He turned, suddenly, finding Victor watching him with a content smile. “Keep your eyes on me.” He called, skating backwards. ‘Always’ Victor mouthed back, placing a hand over his heart.

Yuuri did a quick loop getting a feel for the ice as the crowd started chanting for Victor. He looked over at him to find his coach waving madly at the crowd. He rolled his eyes, even as a big, goofy, grin lit up his face; Yuuri really hoped none of the camera’s were on him right now. He made his way over to where Victor was still caught up in the adulation of the crowd and waited patiently for Victor to acknowledge him. He waited, and waited and…

Yuuri leaned on the rink barrier, reaching out for Victor’s tie. ‘ _Victor did say I should let being worshipped go to my head. Time to be a little less benevolent._ ’ He yanked the Russian to him.

“The performance has already begun, Victor.” It came out like a softly spoken caress and Victor stilled.

“You’re right.” He agreed, quietly. He looked appropriately chagrined, even if he was smirking.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show my love to the whole of Russia.” Yuuri skated away not looking at Victor but feeling his heated gaze at his back. _‘I can’t believe I just did that_ ,’ “That was so embarrassing.” He whispered under his breath, ' _but time to show him how serious I am…_ ’. The music started and Yuuri started to dance, his movements no longer hesitant, but absolute, almost brazen, and as he struck his first pose, he threw his head back, and blew Victor Nikiforov, a kiss, in view of all of Russia.

His routine went well, or at least he thought it did, he really wasn’t paying attention, almost on autopilot, thinking of all the possible things Victor could come up with to get back at him for that little display. A chill ran down his spine that has nothing to do with the temperature.

His reverie was interrupted when he came face to face with an angel, an actual angel.

“Out of my way, pig.” It said in a familiar accent. Oh.

_Oh!_

“This is Yurio’s real agape!” He and Victor turned to each other excitedly, their game forgotten for the moment. He stared out at the ice, watching the younger man almost effortlessly glide across the ice. A small cough caught his attention, and to his side Victor was presenting him his jacket to wear. He slipped his arms inside and fastened it up as Victor made a show of straightening out the back, pressed close enough to him that warmth spread across his shoulders.

“You must have been quite put out by me to give me a show like that, you certainly showed me who is in charge.” Yuuri could sense the challenge in his voice. Victor _liked_ it when he was like this, wanted to keep on playing this game. The tiniest pressure on his hip pulled him back so he was flush against Victor from thigh to shoulder, as a hand came out to his right holding out his skate guards. Yuuri took them, wanting nothing more than to bend over, grinding himself into Victor for all to see, tormenting him, but he didn’t deserve that. Yuuri wanted to see him abase himself just a little more. He took a step forward, turning to face the Russian, reaching down to wipe off the ice and slip on the guard, looking nonchalant and unaffected by Victor.

“You’ll have to find a way to make it up to me, wont you?” He said casually, walking past Victor to the kiss and cry, making sure to not even touch his coach, slash, boyfriend even slightly, biting down on the smile of victory at the whimper that escaped the older man as he did.

Victor caught up with him, placing a hand on his lower back, fingers curling just enough that Yuuri knew he wanted to cling tight.

“How can I repent?” His voice wavered, desperation creeping in.

“Surprise me.” Yuuri smirked over his shoulder. Victor’s eyes were blue, smoldering fires and his breath was coming out in small pants. They sat in the chairs provided, Victor threw his arm around Yuuri, celebrating his score announcement. Yuuri, leaned closer, trying to get a better look without his glasses on when suddenly he was being moved. His chair had been pushed back and turned with him still sitting in it. “Victor?!” He all but shrieked, wide brown eyes stared up at calm blue ones, as he gripped the taller man’s arm.

“Don’t worry,” Victor, whispered into his ear, “I’ll show my love to the whole of Russia.” Before going to his knee, lifting a booted foot to his lips and leaving the most reverent of kisses to the toe of Yuuri’s skate.

Yuuri blushed. It wasn’t embarrassment. It was all of the ways he was going to reward Victor later.

* * *

The ride up in the elevator was slow and torturous. As soon as the doors closed on them Victor grabbed his hand and turned to him but Yuuri took a step back, giving him a very deliberate look and carefully extracted his hand from Victors. For a minute Victor looked pained, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, his knees bouncing twice, giving him the appearance of an over excited child, before turning stiffly to face the door, straightening up and taking a deep breath. Yuuri smiled widely at him, which Victor could see out the corner of his eye.

“You’re torturing me.” He grumbled.

“I know.” Yuuri replied brightly. Victor was not accustomed to delayed gratification, but Yuuri, well Yuuri was practically an expert. Ever since China and the kiss, their relationship had developed a more physical aspect very quickly, and Yuuri found he liked nothing more than to get Victor wound tight, only to deny him the ability to do anything with all that frustrated energy, at least for a while; and while Victor would probably never admit it, he obviously enjoyed it too. The joy that flooded his face when Yuuri finally granted the older man permission to touch him left him breathless at times, like he’s essential to his very survival, and it causes an ache in his chest that only touching Victor, can ease.

The doors opened and Victor marched out and down the corridor towards their room, pulling a door open so violently, Yuuri imagined him ripping it from its hinges in his eagerness and a loud laugh erupted from him, as he keeps pace close behind Victor. Even in his haste Victor managed to throw a smirk over his shoulder at his lover before rounding the corner, pulling out the key card and opening the door. He didn’t hold it open like he usually would, he walked straight in, shrugged off his coat, throwing it over a chair, and moved to close the curtains. Yuuri took this time to hang the ‘Do Not Disturb’ hanger on the outside of the door, before closing it and leaning against it.

As soon as he does, he’s trapped. Black Gucci sleeves are placed against the door either side of his head and Victor is staring down at him, looking slightly crazed. Yuuri stared up at him unperturbed, reached up to unzip his own jacket, shifting it off, smiling as Victor subtly shifted his body with his movements to avoid even accidental contact. He dropped the jacket to the floor, tucking his hands behind his back, never breaking eye contact with Victor who was breathing heavily though his nose.

“Now you.” His voice was a whisper, but confident. In these situations he doesn’t need to be loud. Victor shucked out of his jacket, dropping it vaguely behind him, before replacing his hands on the door. Yuuri’s gaze stayed steady, slowly travelling down Victor’s body until he’s staring at the floor. A beat, two, and then he blinked back up at Victor with a head tilt, and Victor understood, taking half a step back and dropped to his knees. Yuuri lifted a foot and placed it on Victors shoulder, who just stared at it. Yuuri watched as his hands clenched and unclenched wanting to reach up but he hasn’t been given permission to touch yet. He waited until Victor caught his eye again and gave him a small nod. Deft, slender fingers immediately reached up and pulled at the laces of his sneakers, loosening the offending item. Victor cradled his ankle as he slipped a finger into his sock, sliding it off, with the shoe in one swoop, dropping it on top of Yuuri’s jacket. With his hand still around the ankle, he brought the foot up to his lips, and kissed the arch, before Yuuri pulled it out of his grasp, only to push at his shoulder with the same foot, shoving him away lightly, before placing it on the ground and lifting the other foot to Victor’s shoulder.

At the nod Victor got to work on the sneaker, a sly rub of a thumb across his calf, but Yuuri let it go, before Victor returned the now naked foot back to his shoulder, looking up at Yuuri with an overwhelming mix of reverence and desire. Yuuri slid his foot down Victor’s chest, dragging the ball of his foot across Victors crotch which caused the kneeling man to keen and shudder, as Yuuri felt the growing hardness there.

Yuuri turned around to face the door, palms flat against it. “Unzip me.” He hears Victor standing without saying a word, a hand brushed the nape of Yuuri’s neck, as Victor pulled the zip taut, pulling the zipper all the way down. He lowered his hands and Victor immediately started peeling him out of the costume, being very careful to touch him as little as possible. Once the garment was around his waist he felt something, just the singular caress of Victor’s thumb across the small of his back, where his underwear meets skin. He nods again and Victor hooked his fingers in either side of his trunks, slowly pulling them down with his costume to pool at his feet so he could step out of them.

Once he’s naked he turned, standing proud and unashamed in front of his lover, and if you’d told him a year ago he’d be in this situation, he would have been recommending you see a doctor, but the man he’d idolised since he was twelve years old, the man he thought of the first time he touched himself, the man he’d spent his entire life trying to emulate his career and be worthy of, is currently looking at him with barely restrained lust and the power of it almost buckled his knees; so he lifted a hand and beckoned to Victor. “Come.” And Victor was _on_ him.

The hand is pinned against the door, and Victor’s lips and teeth attack his neck, nipping, licking, sucking and Yuuri was dizzy with sensation already. A giggle escaped before he gasped and arched as Victor pulled at a nipple with his free hand.

“You’re impossibly cruel, you know that?” Victor growled, teeth grazing across Yuuri’s chin and jaw before he took his mouth in a punishing kiss. Victor teased his tongue across Yuuri’s lips before pushing into his mouth, claiming it for his own sucking on Yuuri’s tongue, causing the younger skater’s toes to curl and his legs to actually give out. Only the hard press of Victor’s hips keeping him upright. “Bed?”

“Yes.” Yuuri all but sighed, burying his head into Victor’s shoulder, jumping up to wrap his legs around the taller man’s waist. Victor caught him, an arm around his waist, the other beneath his legs, and from this angle he can just about reach Yuuri’s balls to caress them. Yuuri whined, grinding himself into Victor’s still clothed torso. “And you say I’m cruel.”

A sly smile crossed Victor’s face. “Yes.” He slipped a hand through Yuuri’s hair and pulled his head up to give him a chaste, lingering kiss on the lips, before dropping him unceremoniously on the bed. Yuuri cried out startled at the sudden lack of support before pouting at Victor but he didn’t stay angry for long. Victor pulled at his tie, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt before untucking it, pulling it over his head and threw it away, his belt was next, unbuttoning his pants as he crawled up the bed towards Yuuri.

Yuuri watched him, his own eyes full of desire and lust, wanting nothing more than to make this man unravel until he could do nothing but whisper his name like a benediction. Victor stopped between his legs, pants open, erection peeking up over the waistband of his briefs. Yuuri thought he was the one who looked like a god. Victor raised his leg, leaning down to kiss the inside of his knee, making his way towards his ankle, switching between sweet closed mouthed kisses and wet open mouthed promises of more. He kissed the arch of Yuuri’s foot again and give a knowing look at the gasp that escaped the smaller man. Then, looking Yuuri directly in the eye, Victor brought his big toe to his mouth, ran his lower teeth over the pad of it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard and Yuuri arched off the bed.

Oh. _Ohohoh_. That was a thing.

“Fuck.” Yuuri moaned, half turning his body to bury his head into a pillow, only to throw it at the infuriatingly talented Russian as he chuckled in response. Victor caught it with a laugh, dropping it by the side of the bed before falling over Yuuri, holding himself up with forearms. His eyes sparkled with affection and the ache in Yuuri’s chest came back, so he pulled his closer so he didn’t have to look at him. Victor nosed at his temple, lips slowly moving across his cheek, whispering something in Russian, a hand brushing Yuuri’s hair back before he sought his mouth out again. Wrapping himself around his lover, Yuuri closed his eyes and let the feeling over take him before suddenly, staring up with a horrified expression at Victor. “You just sucked my toe and then _kissed_ me!”

Victor blinked at him in surprise, before biting down on his lips to control a laugh, looking away for a moment to regain his composure. “Well.” He said seriously, looking back at Yuuri. “My tongue has been in worse places.”

“But _toes_.” Yuuri shuddered, and Victor hid his face in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as his body shook with amusement. Yuuri lay there, feeling decidedly unimpressed, carding his fingers through Victor’s hair, nails lightly scraping across his scalp, waiting for his laughing fit to pass and the shift was sudden, a kiss to his heart and then Victor’s eyes were on him, burning again.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice purred.

Uh-oh.

“Victor?” He replied keeping his tone light, but watching the man carefully. He’d pushed himself up on his arms fully, peppering kisses down Yuuri’s chest and stomach until he reached his belly button where he nipped at the skin.

“Can I mark you?” Victor asked in the sweetest voice he could muster. A smile tugged at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth.

“I’m already wearing your mark.” He smiled, shifting his hip as thought to prove his point, leaning the faint red marks on the outside of his hip closer to Victor.

“I know,” Victor leaned down to kiss the now fading bruise. “but it’s almost gone.” He leaned down again, “Mine.” He whispered, tongue coming out to lave at his claim of ownership.

Yuuri ran a hand through the silvery locks, pushing them back from his face, before cupping his jaw, a thumb tracing over his bottom lip as Victor had once done to him, many moons ago “Yours.” He agreed.

Victor moved away from his hip, pushing his legs open, mouth descending on the soft flesh between his thigh and groin. Yuuri gasped, hips bucking up, hands tightening in Victor’s hair. Rather than being put off by this it spurred Victor on, the harder Yuuri pulled, the harder he bit and sucked at the delicate flesh until Yuuri was whimpering and squirming under him and Victor needed to use an arm to pin Yuuri to the bed. “Viiiiiiictor…” Yuuri whined. He didn’t care. He wanted Victor and he wanted him right now. “That’s enough.” Victor stopped the majority of his assault, placing a few loving kisses and licks across the area, before moving his head to lap up the pre-cum that had leaked out of Yuuri’s cock and smeared across his stomach, before slipping the head in his mouth and cleaning that up too letting it slide out with a ‘pop’. That was the first real attention Yuuri’s dick had gotten all night and he almost sobbed at the contact. “Stand up.” It came out harsh, but Victor complied, standing at the bottom of the bed, watching, waiting to be told what to do. Yuuri sat up, running his hands through his hair, taking a deep steadying breath, then got to his feet. “Strip. Get on the bed. Wait.”

Yuuri moved into the bathroom, to grab what he needed, and practically sprinted back, only to be stopped in his track at the sight in front of him. Victor, mouth open, head thrown back, legs spread, playing with his balls, as fingers lightly teased his shaft. Yuuri could have stood there for the rest of eternity drinking in the view and been perfectly content but his cock throbbed, impatiently. “Stop.” Victor’s hands hands stopped what they were doing, and tangled themselves in the sheets immediately, even as his hips ground into the mattress in little circles, craving stimulation.

Yuuri caught Victor by the ankle and pulled him down the bed, much to the amazement of the older man, and wrapped a hand around his cock, it was a little bigger than Yuuri’s and Yuuri loved it. He leaned down and kissed the head, picking up the bead of pre-cum with his tongue and rubbing it over his upper lip, before licking it clean, all as Victor watched. “You’ve been so good. You deserve to be rewarded.” Victor’s hands came up to cling at his shoulders, a sigh which sounded suspiciously like his name leaving the older man’s lips. “You deserve to be worshipped.” And with that Yuuri sank his mouth around Victor’s length until it hit the back of his throat, caressing it with his tongue, before pulling back. It was sloppy, and messy, and inexpert, strings of spit trailed down his chin, but as Victor’s stomach muscles twitched under his wandering hands he felt really, really, fucking proud. He pumped the shaft a few times, before focusing on the head, adding pressure just under the head, tongue, and teeth, humming against it until Victor suddenly grabbed his head, pulling him away.

“No, no, no-” the rest was lost to a babble of Russian, Yuuri didn’t understand.

“Victor. _Vicchan!_ ” Yuuri said slipping a hand under Victor’s chin forcing him to look at him, with a fond grin. “English.”

Victor threw his head back with a whine, seeking out the hand he just lost contact with and interlaced their fingers. “I’m close…very close…the things you do to me, Yuuri.” The words came out between gasps.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say, okay?” Yuuri said calmly, squeezing his hand. “Do you understand?” Victor nodded and Yuuri could have sworn he heard him mutter about ‘ _damn stamina_ ’, but ignored it. He pushed Victor’s thighs back holding one in place with their joined hands and Victor got the idea and grabbed the other one. He grabbed the lube, opening it with one hand and pouring it directly onto Victor’s stomach, leaning to kiss the man’s leg when he hissed at the contact with the cold gel.

“Hurry, Yuuri…pleeeease.” He begged. Yuuri loved it when Victor begged him.

He coated his fingers, then slid them along Victor’s length, over his balls and down, to stop at his opening. Yuuri stroked little circles around the hole, Victor’s hips moving minutely up and down in anticipation, trying to get closer. He scratched a nail gently across the puckered skin and Victor hissed something very impolite in Russian as his hips jerked up. The grip on his hand was almost crushing, but it got harder as he pushed his finger all the way in, with almost no resistance. “More, I need more.” Yuuri thrust his finger in and out a few times, before easing a second one in along side it. He went slower this time, as slow as he could go with Victor vigorously trying to fuck himself on his fingers anyhow. He thrust slowly, scissored and stretched and as he added a third finger Victor started to mewl, Yuuri leaned forward and caught a nippled between his teeth, teasing it with tongue and sucking on it in time with his thrusting fingers. Victors free hand tangled in his hair to hold him in place. He was begging, it was still Russian, but Yuuri knew what Victor sounded like when he was begging to be fucked well enough.

He sat up, letting go of Victors hand, and the other man reached out frantically, needing more contact. He pulled his hand out of Victor who whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, grinding his hips down desperately, back arching off the bed. Yuuri ripped open the silver foil packet with his teeth, eyes never leaving Victor’s face as the older man ran his hands through his own hair and over his chest. Yuuri rolled the condom on, and leaned over Victor, rubbing himself on his lovers well toned stomach, making sure to get in the puddle of lube still on Victor’s torso. Victor wrapped himself around Yuuri, arms around his back, hands clinging to his shoulders. “ _Pozhaluistapozhaluistapozhaluista-_ ”. Yuuri ground his hips down, rubbing their cocks together, Victor’s legs wrapped around him, and they’re trembling, his finger nails digging into Yuuri’s skin.

He pulls himself back, just enough to be able to reach down and line himself up with Victor’s opening, giving himself a few pumps to coat the lube. He pushed in slowly, and as his head slips past that first, tight, ring of muscle it took all his effort to not just slam into Victor, but he looked at his lover, who looked completed wrecked, head thrown back, panting, unable to form words, hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

“Look at me.” It’s a command, and how he managed to get his voice so steady he’d never know but Victor’s eyes flew open and sought his. Yuuri watched with a twisted fascination as Victor fought to maintain eye contact as he pushed in punishingly slowly. Every twitch of Victor’s jaw, every eye flutter was being memorised by Yuuri. When he was finally, fully inside Victor he leaned over him, Victor wrapping his arms back around him, clutching his shoulders.

“ _PleaseYuuri_ ,” It was whispered, Yuuri could barely hear it over his own heavy breathing but with a smile, he rolled his hips and Victor let out a deep groan. Yuuri kept rolling hips, changing the tempo, sometimes a little bit faster, sometimes a little bit slower, never letting Victor get used to it and it was driving him mad, His breath came in shallow pants, eyes rolling back as much as he fought to keep them on Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled himself all the way out, until only the head of his cock was pressed to Victor’s entrance, Victor whined and pulled him down for a desperate kiss, teeth latching on to his lower lip and sucking, the sensation going right to Yuuri’s dick, and he slammed back into the man under him. Victor screamed, throwing his head back, and he was so loud, Yuuri was pretty sure everyone in the hotel knew that they were up too. He did it again, withdrawing until Victor started making desperate little noises and thrust into him with as much force as he could, Victor’s breaths sounded more like broken sobs now he was so desperate to come, but he wouldn’t until Yuuri said it was okay.

Yuuri moved Victor’s hands from his shoulders, pinning them above his head, laying soft kisses across his cheeks and nose, “You are…the most…beautiful...” He whispered in careful Russian, between kisses.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled, it was hoarse and breathy, but the smile was one of those truly rare, totally unguarded, blissfully happy smiles only Yuuri got to see. Victor’s hands came up to tangle in Yuuri’s hair pulling him in for a soft kiss, “You have no idea, do you?” Yuuri gave him a curious look but he just shook his head, still laughing.

Yuuri gave him a quick peck on the lips before he pulled himself upright and pulled out of Victor entirely, the older man whining and writhing before him. “Turn around. Get on your knees. I’m tired of doing all the work.” He said it with a smirk as his hands ran over Victor’s splayed legs that were still haphazardly wrapped around him. Victor gave him a look of betrayal, quickly followed by excitement filling his eyes. He quickly turned himself over and got up onto his knees, bracing his hands on the headboard. He spread his legs so Yuuri could fit between them and arced his back, practically presenting his rear to Yuuri, who quickly moved into place behind him. Yuuri grabbed him by the hip with one hand, using the other to guide himself into Victor, with one long, slow, push. Victor’s head fell back with a moan, his fingers grasping uselessly for purchase on the smooth wooden headboard. Yuuri threaded his finger though Victor’s hair, pulling sharply, so the other man couldn’t move. He leaned forward, licking up the side of Victor’s neck, nibbling and sucking at the shell of Victor’s ear before whispering, “Now…fuck yourself on my dick.”

Victor gasped at that, it took a second to process what Yuuri said then a shiver went down his spine. “As you wish.” And he began moving, slowly grinding his hips in circular motions, as Yuuri stayed perfectly still. It wasn’t long before he was trembling, teeth dug into his bottom lip to keep his moans under control. He started moving more, up and down Yuuri’s shaft, at first just a little, just tiny thrusts, but he needed more, he always needed more where Yuuri was concerned, and the thrusts became deeper, harder, faster, Yuuri’s hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise, the other stroking his back in encouraging strokes. His hands slid onto the wall, resting his head there as he rode Yuuri with abandon. He was close, so close, the pleasure so much he could barely speak, could hardly breathe only Yuuri’s name spilling from lips in a whispered chant, like a prayer. Suddenly there was the warm weight of Yuuri pressed against his back, kissing the nape of his neck, and across his shoulder. A hand snaked around to pinch and pull at a nipple, and crying out all that could be heard was a high pitched gasp. The hand stroked across his chest, down his stomach, and his muscles twitched and trembled at the contact. The hand kept travelling lower, lower. _Pleasepleaseplease_. Victor begged voicelessly, and just as the hand wrapped around his aching, leaking, cock, Yuuri whispered in his ear.

“ _Now_.”

Everything went white. The hand on his dick, the feeling of being filled, the lips on his neck, it all rolled into one. Molten fire ran through his veins, starting at his dick and spreading out through the rest of his being. He curled in on himself as every muscle in his body contracted and shuddered as waves and waves of pleasure washed over him, his voicing crying out sounded like it was a million miles away.

Yuuri clung on for dear life to Victor’s trembling body, an arm around his waist, the other clinging to his shoulder. The clenching of his hole as he came unexpectedly drew Yuuri’s own orgasm out of him. He felt his dick pulse, deep inside Victor, and it felt perfect, he pressed his forehead to Victor’s trembling back as he cried out wordlessly, as his hips snapped back and forth erratically into his lover, riding out the end of his orgasm. When the aftershocks subsided, he covered Victor’s back and shoulders with kisses, before moving back, slipping out, which causes Victor to whimper and climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

As soon and Yuuri moved off the bed, Victor practically slid like a puddle down the wall, to lie spread eagle, face down, in the middle of the bed, and he just stayed there. A few moments later Yuuri returned, a damp cloth sliding up between Victor’s thighs, very gently cleaning him up, which earned Yuuri a mewl of appreciation, which Yuuri returned with a loving kiss on a butt cheek. Then he moved up the bed to clean up the mess off the headboard, removing one of the soiled pillows from the bed.

After he had finished cleaning up he lay down next to Victor, a hand running up and down his back. Victor who was starting to doze opened his eyes to look at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Yuuri smiled, biting his lip.

“You’re always allowed to wake me up.” Victor smiled back, his voice soft.

“Yeah, but I think I worked you a bit too hard I mean, towards the end, I got a little…” he made a face, cheeks growing red, his arm flailed wildly, as thought it was supposed to convey some explanation.

“Got a little?” Victor asked, pushing himself on his forearms up so he leaning over Yuuri.

“Carried away, with the whole…you know…” Yuuri’s blush grew and he looked around avoiding eye contact.

“Ah, when you told me to fuck myself on your dick?” Victor asked, voice lowing to a seductive tone. Yuuri just nodded. “Do you know how hot that was? You don’t have to ever be ashamed of being so bold with me, Yuuri. I asked you to show me your true Eros, did I not?” He said with a laugh, one of his hands brushed through Yuuri’s hair, and the younger man’s attention finally came back to Victor. “I like the things to do to me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri leaned up for a kiss, which Victor was more than happy to reciprocate. It was unhurried, barely opening their mouths, but passionate all the same.

“Thank you,” Yuuri smiled up at him, carding his fingers through soft silver locks and pulling Victor’s forehead down to his own. “For giving me this, for helping me find it, and accepting it.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Victor says for the second time tonight, looking at him fondly, their eyes are inches apart. “You really are adorably, oblivious.”

“To what?”

“To how much I love you.” Victor says and then gasps, pulling back, his eyes wide, like he didn’t intend to say that at all. Yuuri just stares up at him. Victor just told him he loves him. Victor Nikiforov just…No. Yuuri frowned and blinked, shutting that thought out. This wasn’t Victor Nikiforov, this wasn’t the untouchable idol he had posters of in his room, this was Victor, simply… _Victor_. This was the man who gave up the world to make Yuuri’s dream a reality, a man who fit so well into Yuuri’s life it was like he was supposed to he there all along, someone he challenged him but never pushed him, who trusted him and Yuuri trusted in return. Trusted with his life…trusted with his heart…he’d never had that before. His eyes fill with tears, Victor looked panicked, “Yuuri? I’m sorry if that was-”

“I love you too.” He said with a watery smile.

Victor stilled. After what seemed like an eternity, he relaxed, head falling into Yuuri’s shoulders, as his entire body shook. Yuuri stroked his head, letting the man do what he needed to do and after a few moments Victor sat back up a wide smile on his face, tears in his eyes.

“It seems we’re both oblivious.” Victor finally says, leaning forward and kissing Yuuri. “I would do anything for you, I will accept all of you, I know you’ll do the same for me.”

Yuuri nods in agreement, a wide smile on his face. “Yes, I would.”

Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and flips them, so Yuuri is straddling him, leaning over him, he keeps one hand around Yuuri’s waist, but the other cups his face. “I’m so happy right now.” Yuuri lets out an embarrassed laugh and a happy sigh and nuzzled into Victor’s hand. “And with your new found confidence, and me by your side, we can take on the world.”

“And have it bowing at me feet?” Yuuri joked, but Victor pulled him close and kissed him, and it felt like a promise.

“You deserve nothing less.”


End file.
